Luigi's Diary
by Flight100
Summary: As the title implies! Come join Luigi as he writes down his adventures and rants about the most random subjects! By the way, I OWN NOTHING! All the characters are owned by Nintendo. This is the only time you will see the disclaimer, just warning you.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: FOURTH STORY! AW YEAH! *high five the computer* Well, this is another Mario fic... PSYCH! It's a Luigi fic :D Enjoy this first very short chapter! **

**Month: * (star) Day: * (star)**

Dear diary,

Well, I'm starting a brand-new diary today. I don't think Mario will EVER find this one! I don't know what his problem is with getting his big mustache in other people's business. Anyway, Princess Daisy is visiting in a few days. Mario says I'd like her. She's supposed to be Princess Peach's cousin, who rules over Sarasaland. I'd visit it, but there's always some kind of trouble in this world. The last time I went on an adventure, I was following a LIVING WAFFLE into the WAFFLE KINGDOM to save PRINCESS ECLAIR!

Now usually, I have a very strict rule: don't eat food with faces. But, I mean, come on! They were LIVING WAFFLES! I almost lost it when I realized that practically their whole kingdom was made from fluffy pastries! Now all I need to find is a Pastaland... I'm surprised all the citizens aren't afraid of people trying to eat them. Maybe it's because they live in a food world? Sometimes I wonder if that's why Bowser really wants to rule the Mushroom Kingdom… ew. Well, I guess I won't be visiting the Waffle Kingdom anytime soon.

On further notice, I've been noticing strange things. First of all, the Boos in the Forever Forest keep thinking they can fool me. They'll follow behind me at a safe distance like I don't notice them, and then they go into their so-called "stealth mode" when I turn around, like I still don't notice them. Is it because King boo is safely locked away? Do they resent me or are they trying to terrify me? It's hard to tell. I still don't like them, but once you realize they're big cowards just like me, they aren't that bad. Maybe I'll get a vacuum and sneak up on them. For almost-invincible enemies, it's funny that their one weakness is a vacuum.

Also, Bowser has been pretty quiet lately. I wonder what he's up to? I hope it's not another "I'll kidnap Princess Peach and you'll rue the day you ever came to this world" thing. It's not that I don't mind him being a boring villain, but the same routine just puts me to sleep. If I were a villain, I'd be more interesting than that. Not that I'm saying I want to be. I just want him to do something different. Or maybe, WE can kidnap HIM! That would put all of Darkland into a panic! ...I never realized I had an evil mind.

I've been thinking of a way to improve underwater travel around here. In the real world, we had cool submarines and scuba diving outfits. Here, we have Frog Suits. Traveling inside of Bowser is more comfortable (and yes, I know how that feels!) Well, I doubt I could build a submarine, but it's a good idea. Mario will be home soon, so I have to hide this. Um… end first entry?

**By the way, the months and days are going to be weird, because I don't have Mario symbols and I can't copy and paste picture, so I'll just write the word in parenthesis. I hope I made you laugh :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Alright, another funny slightly funny chapter. Sorry my other fictions are going so slow. Do you ever look at a chapter you're supposed to be editing, and you've read it so many times over it feels like a chore to write one more word of it? Yeah. That's how I feel. Enjoy!**

**Month: * (star) Day: (mushroom) **

Dear diary,

Princess Peach was kidnapped today. Mario's off rescuing her, so I'm stuck here to write. Really, it should be agonizing to see the princess kidnapped, but it's so normal that most of the time no one really cares. Maybe it's because Mario comes back with her after a few hours. No reason to panic. Princess Daisy is coming to visit tomorrow, and I'll admit I'm a bit excited to meet her. In a way, I'm glad Bowser chose today to do his routine rather than while she's visiting. At least she can stay without any drama, right?

Today, one of my thoughts was that we should visit the Beanbean Kingdom again. Sure, that last couple times we went there have been completely disastrous, but third time's the charm, isn't it? Besides, I've become good friends with Lady Lima over letters. I think she likes Toadsworth! Well, at least that's what I've inferred from her letters. I don't think I'll ask her, but I'll definitely be watching for more of that.

I was cleaning yesterday when it hit me - I should get some more "manly" hobbies. The thing is, I don't exactly know what qualifies as "manly." Mario saves the princess. The Toad down the street likes to brag about his Bazooka, and even Toadsworth has more productive hobbies than I do. I do things like croquet, cleaning and scrapbooking, so how could I possibly do something different? For some reason, the first manly thing that came to mind was video games. When Mario and I were little, we did play a few. I think my favorite had to be The Legend of Zelda, but I doubt they have that here. Actually, I'll go check! Maybe it fell through the Brooklyn Warp Pipe before it was closed. There is quite a lot of junk over there. I guess I'll finish this entry before I do that.

While I'm on random subjects, I might as well add that there's been some kind of disruption at Flower Fields. It seems all of the Lakitu's and the flowers are acting strangely. I might have to check that out, too. Mario seems to be running a bit late. At least I'll finally get to visit. The last time the portal was opened, it was when Mario was saving the Mushroom Kingdom again. And, like always, he left me behind, so all I know about it is what he told me. I want to talk to the flowers there. I think they'd be better company than the citizens here.

Last night I got this strange urge to visit Boo Woods again. Maybe I'll contact E. Gadd and ask if I can come see him. Him and all his ghosts… and crazy vacuum cleaners… and scary music that comes out of nowhere… you know what? Nevermind. Maybe the urge came because he's such a slob. He REALLY needs to clean up. Or maybe he needs me? Ah, to be needed. I should rush over there and check but… I do have to look for The Legend of Zelda… well, if he needed me, he'd write.

Speaking of checking up on people, I went to Rogueport the other day to see if all my friends were okay. I saw Blooey in the marketplace, and I think someone was chasing him, because he ran away. Then I saw Hayzee hanging out with Madame Flurry near the train station. I wasn't really feeling like playing the part of grass in another production, so I snuck off to the tavern and found Torque. I must have come in on a bad day, because when I walked in he fainted. Must've drank too much milk. I was having a terrible time finding everyone, but I decided to try one more time. Jerry was sure to be there, right? I walked all around Rogueport, and even went to Glitzville, but although I thought I glimpsed him a couple times, I never got to talk to him. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say they were running away from me.

Well, I guess it's time to look for that game. I bet Mario would like to play it too, after going on such a long journey to save the princess. Speaking of him, he still hasn't come home. His dinner's going to get cold. That's all. End second entry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello again! I love this fiction :D Isn't Luigi interesting? Anyway, what do you guys think of me making a Prince Peasley or Prince Dreambert fiction? From their perspective, none of the usual main characters. I think it would be fun. Well, enjoy!**

**Month: * (star) Day: (Blooper)**

Dear diary,

I don't know whether to write in all caps or to calmly tell you what happened today. Maybe I'll do both. YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TODAY! Okay, so this morning I woke up and realized that Mario STILL hadn't come back! I decided to go to the castle, to see if he might have just gone off on another adventure, when I saw that the whole town was in consternation! I rushed to the castle, and who do I see? Peach's cousin, Princess Daisy, yelling at some of the guards. I knew it was her from the descriptions Mario gave. Here's what I heard:

"WHAT KIND OF GUARDS ARE YOU?! YOU JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH AS PEACH IS KIDNAPPED?!" She was yelling.

"No, Princess Daisy, it's not like that-" Toadsworth replied. I could tell he was trying to calm her down.

"YES IT IS! And not only did you sit back and watch, but you sent a PLUMBER to go rescue her from a FIRE-BREATHING KOOPA!"

"Princess, Mario has rescued her multiple times!"

"Oh, that's great. That's just FANTASTIC! Peach gets kidnapped often?! She should fire you slackers! That's it! I'm going to find her!" Daisy said.

Well, she was a LOT different from what Mario told me. First of all, I thought she was acting like a big snob, and second, NOBODY insults my bro!

"Hey!" I shouted at her. She turned, and I almost ran away. Gosh, when girls want to look fierce, they look fierce!

"What do you want?" She huffed.

"If you're going, I'm coming with you. Mario is my bro!" I told her. She stared at me for a second, then rolled her eyes.

"Fine, pipsqueak, I don't have time for this. But if you can't keep up, I'm leaving you behind." Pipsqueak?! I'm a good four feet taller than all the Mushroom citizens, not including Peach. AND I'm taller than Mario.

"Princess, I'm sorry, but we really can't allow you to-" Toadsworth started, but Daisy cut him off again.

"Oh, so NOW you're going to try protecting someone? Don't you DARE try and stop me! If you want to be helpful, get us transportation, and fast. That means NOW." She ordered. I didn't like her bad attitude, but her giving it to Toadsworth like that? I could get along with her. A Mushroom Cart appeared in five minutes flat, and she immediately started to leave. I had to run to catch up with her!

"Don't you think it would be good to get some items first?" I asked.

"No." She answered. I wasn't sure whether to take that as, "No, I already have items, don't you?" or, "No, who needs items?" but I decided I didn't want to ask. She kind of scared me.

So, we spent most of the day traveling through that, with her giving me a death glare every few minutes and making snide comments. I wondered how she could possibly be related to Peach. Peach was sweet, hardly ever raised her voice, even at Bowser, and was getting kidnapped every week. Princess Daisy, on the other hand, was rude, very fond of yelling, and only had to glare at a Koopa to make it move out of the way. I swear she even scared a Piranha Plant! I wonder if Bowser would surrender the second he saw her. I guess we've found a new weapon!

Now I'm sitting by the fire in the middle of the Mushroom Kingdom while Daisy is muttering in her sleep. We'll have to go underground in the morning, and we won't be able to bring the cart. I wonder how long she's going to complain about that? Yeah, I take it back. I can't get along with her. Well, end third entry.

**For any of you who don't know, consternation is just a fancy word for panicking :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: HIIIIIIIIII GUYS! I was on vacation, but now I'm BACK! So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Luigi's Diary :D :D :D I'll be uploading another very soon, since I had time to write while I was away. **

**Month: * (star) Day: (thundercloud)**

Dear diary,

I'll tell you exactly what happened while we were underground today. Here's how it went:

"Why don't you lead." Daisy said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You know this kingdom really well, don't you? And you're a plumber, right? Don't you work underground?"

"Well… plumbing is more of a side business for us now. We actually-"

"I didn't ask for your life story, I asked you to show the way."

"Well, Mario usually leaves me behind when he goes on adventures, so I don't know these tunnels very well."

"Whatever." That's pretty much all that was said for awhile. I was regretting coming with her more and more. I could have traveled on my own, but no, I just had to jump on the cart with the most annoying person who ever walked the Mushroom Kingdom. I kept wondering why Mario always said she was nice. Of course, it could be that HE never had trouble with people.

Anyway, after an hour or two of silence (I kept losing track of time), many terrified enemies and a few pits of lava (to which Daisy said, "You have LAVA here?! Gosh, and people think Sarasaland is dangerous…") we came up on a river. Made of lava, of course.

"...How the heck are we supposed to get over that?!" Daisy asked.

"We use one of the rafts." I replied, pointing to the platforms that were appearing. She stared for a few minutes. Then stared some more. After eight minutes of nothing, I jumped on a platform. If she wanted to stand around, that was her problem, but I knew that I had to find the princess and Mario!

"Wait for me!" She gasped. Then the platform shook a bit as she landed on it. "Do you always leave people behind?!"

"You told me that you'd leave me behind if I couldn't keep up. Well, if we're going by those rules, you were having a hard time keeping up." I snapped back. I didn't mean to snap, but she really was bringing out the worst in me.

She was quiet after that, and I calmed down. We had a little bit of trouble jumping on all the platforms, and two or three times I had to grab her hand to keep her from falling, but in the end we made it out okay. We went through the Warp Pipe to get back above ground, and it was only early evening, but we decided to set up camp anyway. It was so silent, I actually asked Daisy if she was alright.

"...No. Peach is gone, how can I be alright?!" She replied.

"Do you really think she's in THAT much danger? Toadsworth already told you that this happens pretty often, right? Stop worrying, Bowser'll be easy to beat when we get to his castle. Until then, at least she's got Mario." I assured her.

"Mario, Mario, Mario. That's all it is with you, isn't it? Gotta wonder how big a hero he is if he got captured by some crazy lame half-dragon thing." She sighed.

"...Mario always said you were so nice. He also said I'd like to hang out with you. I wonder why he lied." I retorted.

"Well I didn't ask you to come on this trip! Besides, I am nice. But in this current situation, where I'm worrying about my cousin a I have a half-baked plumber who doesn't even do plumbing to travel with, it's hard to be polite!"

"Then why don't you try and go ahead, and fight the 'crazy lame half-dragon thing' by yourself?!"

She stuck her tongue out at me but stayed quiet after that. My mental note for the day: don't talk to Daisy unless it's absolutely necessary.

After a few hours of silence, we found separate places to camp. Now I'm finishing up this entry so I can get some sleep. If I wake up before her, I'm just going to run ahead. End fourth entry.

**Alright guys, I need your help. I'm trying to write a fan fiction-based book with a whole bunch of different stories (all Mario stories), and I need ideas from you.  
Should I add in stories that I've uploaded?  
Should I make a few fluffy one-shots between characters?  
Do you have any cool plot ideas?  
Do you like any of the plot ideas listed on chapter 3 of Super Princess Peach?  
Do you have any grammar/spelling corrections that I need to edit? Please comment/PM me if you've got anything! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Alright, another chapter of Luigi's Diary :D I hope you're loving this so far! Questions, comments, and ideas are ALWAYS appreciated. Enjoy :)**

**Month: * (star) Day: (Fire Flower)**

BAD. THINGS. HAPPENED.

That pretty much describes my whole day right there. Horrible, awful, bad, dreadful, unpleasant, ghastly, appalling, unsanitary, and other words that pretty much mean the same thing. I could just leave it at that, but I'll write down exactly what happened so that when Mario asks what my adventure was like I can make it sound really cool.

So, I woke up in the morning and noticed that Daisy was nowhere to be seen. When I realized that, No matter how annoying she was, I'll admit, I panicked a bit. I mean, a princess, running around all by herself without a manly plumber to help her out? Let's face it, she can't even jump over pits of lava, she can't navigate a jungle by herself! Then it hit me: I didn't fall asleep in a jungle. Unless you're counting a forest as a jungle. That was bad. Very bad.

I'm not a light sleeper. I sleep like a mushroom. I think that's the saying here. Anyway, as I looked around I saw that there were a few suspicious-looking bushes around. I wish things were normal around here. No talking foods, or solid clouds, or suspicious bushes. Whenever you think a bush is watching you in the real world, people say you're crazy. Here, you're always one hundred percent right.

"C-c-come out, whoever you are!" I squeaked. I'm aware that probably wasn't the best thing to do. I certainly wasn't gaining any manly points by squeaking at plants, so I tried to run away. I almost passed a tree in the middle of the clearing I was in when a dart shot into the wood, about three inches from my face.

Great.

Spy Guys. Spy Guys EVERYWHERE. When I was living this, I didn't think about much except "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE LUIGI!" but now that I'm looking back on it, this is really where my adventure got interesting. Waking up in a strange place, with Spy Guys blocking my path? I can tell Mario that I went all ninja on them! But, um, in reality, I actually _did_ try pulling some ninja moves, and that failed. I ended up landing in a bush, rolling around like an idiot while I tried to get up, and I got wrapped up in the leaves. And I thought _that_ was bad. I was lying face-down on the ground trying to win a struggle with half a bush (a REAL bush, not a Spy Guy), and something landed a few feet next to my and shook the ground. When I finally got up a few seconds later out of sheer panic, I was looking at the leg of a GIANT SHY GUY.

Mario always told me that panicking wouldn't solve anything. Well GUESS WHAT BIG BRO?! I was only able to avoid getting crushed because I was scared! Anyway, after I dodged it, I remembered two very important things: one, I was outnumbered, and two, I didn't pack any health items, and if there were any, they'd be with Daisy. Who was gone. So I did the only thing someone like me could do. I ran around screaming like Link (okay, it was a bit girlier than Link, maybe Zelda) until I was able to get away. I raced out of the jungle onto a beach and collapsed. I haven't checked in awhile, but as far as I know, I lost them.

I spent ten minutes on the beach and gathered my courage to walk a bit further. After all, Daisy was still missing, and she probably wouldn't get anywhere without me. I headed down the beach, and it gradually turned into plants. The plants got thicker, and flowers started popping up. They were pink, yellow, purple, blue, and red. I stopped and stared at the red ones in front of me. Yes, unfortunately, that's right, there's not usually pretty red roses growing in the middle of who-knows-where between Darkland and the Mushroom Kingdom. They're usually Piranha Plants.

Let me review real quick to make sure I've gotten everything so far… yup. Being swarmed by Spy Guys, the giant Shy Guy, walking down the beach, and heading into the hostile territory of the Piranha Plants. Everything seems to be in order. Unless I forgot the killer Cheep Cheeps. No, I'm just kidding, I didn't run into any of those. They're only underwater. So I tried to stay as far away from the Piranha Plants as possible, but either they're more weed-like than I thought, or this was their native land. I didn't even have time to find out as I ran through. Luckily, though, there were some Question Mark Blocks floating around, and I got a couple mushrooms!

That was the best thing to happen to me since Mario disappeared. I miss him. But now that I think about it, it's strange that there aren't more blocks around. Usually everywhere you turn there's at least a couple. I guess this means I'll have to use my items very sparingly. Just my luck, right? I'm in the middle of a field of Piranha Plants that want me for lunch, and I've got two mushrooms and no idea where to go. It was better that going underwater, though. Slightly. After awhile of weaving through the plants, I came a green wall. It looked a bit big to go around, but there were no handholds for climbing. It was SO big, that I kept looking up… and up… and up to see a Piranha Plant bigger than three giant Shy Guys.

I swallowed. Then I tried to make a sound, but just let out a puff of breath. I kept standing there and quaking with fear for a few more minutes until I spotted something way, way up in the clouds. I wasn't sure what it was at first, because of the glare of the sun, and after going half-blind trying to see what it was, I figured I would just sneak around the plant. Unless, of course, the other Piranha Plants already alerted it. I seemed to be having a lucky streak, because nothing happened when I started walking. After about fifty feet, though, I saw something strange. There was a _door_ on the side of the plant. I tapped the side. It was metal! Like… like… like Yoob! It was a giant Yoob, but in Piranha Plant form instead of a Yoshi.

I looked up again. On one hand, I could just sneak around and head towards Darkland, but this _could_ be a shortcut. And that thing dangling from the top _could_ be Daisy. There's only one way to find out! So, before I head in, I'm going to look around for some more items and get a bit of sleep. I can't just head into a giant metal Piranha Plant without being prepared, right? Plus, I don't know if Daisy is really in there, and it could be a trap. I always seem to be falling into traps… like when Bowser planted that provolone cheese inside that haunted shack. Curse his ability to know my favorite cheese! Well, it doesn't smell like provolone here, and I should be getting a move on. End fifth entry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Yinwriter and Shroom of Doom :) Thanks for all of your great reviews and PMs and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter of this! Enjoy!**

**Month: * (star) Day: (Cheap Cheap)**

I FOUND DAISY TODAY! And of course I'll tell you how it happened, thanks for asking!

So I finally headed into the Yoob-like meal Piranha Plant. I'd found a few items laying around and I was SO ready for anything! And, like always, my confidence quickly wavered once I found something dangerous. The door I'd found from outside snapped shut behind me, wouldn't open, and I found myself surrounded by all these mechanical Piranha Plants!

No, I didn't run away, I was able to fight them. And guess what happened? Due to my incapability to see that I had absolutely NO chance of actually winning against them, I was captured and put into a weird dungeon in the basement level of the giant contraption. Before I found a way out, though, the whole thing shook. After that, I tried a few ways to get out: pounding on the walls, yelling, crying- UM I mean I shouted threats- and finally I decided to try the least likely way out. The cell bars. Maybe by some miracle I could pull them apart. I took a deep breathe… and did it. It was as if they were made of jelly. On closer inspection, I saw that they _were _jelly. GROSS!

Luckily I carry around some germ protection in my overalls, or that would've been disastrous. So after I cleaned up I found some stairs and walked up and up until I was sure I had to be at least halfway to the top! Then the stairs stopped, and a door led to another room. Was it going to be more Piranha Plants I couldn't handle? Was it going to be some new, terrifying enemy? Or was it some cliched villain who would reveal his plans to me? That last one seemed kinda far-fetched, I know, but I didn't really wanna go in there. In the end, though, I decided that since there was no way out going down, there had to be a way out going up, and _nothing_ was going to stop me. Until I opened the door, that is.

Sitting there, in a colorful playroom, were the most adorable, cuddly-looking furry creatures I'd ever seen. They were green, pink, purple, and blue, and they looked kinda helpless. At the time, I didn't even bother wondering what they were doing in a place like this, I just stepped forward and got a closer look at them. They were kind of squarish, with really large, really pale yellow eyes that seemed to welcome you. I reached down to pet one, and it rolled over, lolling out it's tongue. I giggled and spent who knows how long in that room before I remembered Daisy. I got up and started making my way to the exit when the creatures started making this weird, irresistible noise, like they were crying and I had to comfort them. I tried to calm them down, but if I even started reaching for the door, they'd keep making that noise! And then one of them started to turn red.

It started a transformation so fast I couldn't process the danger I was in until it stopped. It went from the cute, squarish, fuzzy little thing to a red ball-like thing with two abnormally long legs, quickly losing most of its fur, then it grew a green tail and opened its mouth to reveal at least three rows of razor-sharp teeth. I squeaked. Were these some kind of horrible hybrid Piranha Plant thing?! That seemed to be the case, and by making them mad, I'd just activated a whole room full of them. I turned around to bolt through the door and came face-to-face with one that had snuck up behind me. I shoved it aside (even though it was pretty heavy!) and opened the door, not bothering to close it before I bolted up some more stairs.

Bad idea. Now I had some three dozen Piranha Hybrids (yup, that's what I'm calling them) to deal with, and I doubted I could make it to the top! Lucky for me, the staircase flattened out into a spiral leading upwards, so if I could just lead them up there… but then there was the problem of them being released into the Mushroom Kingdom, which was NOT GOOD. So instead of thinking, I put all my energy into making it to the top. A good ten minutes later, with me sweating and panting like crazy (I had to take two baths in a lake to get that smell off), I finally found the top. I tripped over my own two feet, rolled a bit, and landed flat on my face. When I looked up again, there was Daisy, being hung over the side by a really long, thick vine. Either she didn't notice me, or she ran out of insulting things to say, because I didn't hear anything from her.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by one of the Piranha Hybrids, who was now chewing on my shoe. I got up and tried kicking it off, while I hopped towards Daisy to see if she was alright.

"Daisy! Can you hear me?!" I yelled at her. She seemed to be asleep or something, because she still wouldn't answer me. In a desperate attempt to get the Piranha Hybrids away from me, I started petting the one on my shoe. It shuddered, and stopped chewing. Then it started _purring_. I didn't know they could do that. The others stood at a distance and watched, and they all seemed relaxed, but I knew better. They could strike at any moment! So I tried controlling them.

"Hey, you guys, can you get the girl in the orange dress down from that vine?" I asked them. To my surprise, they did hop over to it. Then they started chewing on it! I panicked and ran over to them. They must have taken it as encouragement, because they started chewing faster. Daisy would drop! I climbed the vine and jumped over to her, standing on a firm leaf while I tried to untangle her. Then the contraption shook again. The vine moved and placed me and Daisy, still unconscious, in the middle of the big platform we were on. Then another vine came up… and another… until we were surrounded.

"Code 735, intruders found. Code HB487, destroy the intruders, Piranha Hybrids." A mechanical voice trilled. It sounded like the structure itself had said that. On the bright side, I'd gotten their names right, and on the bad side, the exit was blocked and there was no other way out from here! Except to jump, and come on, who would seriously be stupid enough to do that? ...Okay, Mario _might_, but he was always doing crazy things.

Oh, and then there was the problem that this whole thing might be alive, and had artificial intelligence that had created these hybrids and was possibly going to try and destroy the Mushroom Kingdom with Piranha Plants of all kinds. Yeah. So I tried to fight. It seemed that a code might work, if I could find the right one.

"Code 345! Shut down!" I shouted. No luck. "Code 229! Shut down! Code 727, stop attacking! CODE ABC! STOP ATTACKING!" Guess which one worked? No really, guess. If you said the ABC one, yes. That ACTUALLY worked. I guess it wasn't very good at codes. But it stopped attacking, as did the Piranha Hybrids. They fell asleep. Then one of the vines that had been attacking us went limp, and I looked over the side. We could slide down it to the ground!

So I picked up Daisy and did just that. I stopped by a lake and splashed her face a couple times, and she started to come to.

"Luigi?" She asked when she opened her eyes.

"Yeah. Do you remember anything?" I replied.

"There were these cute little fuzzy things, and they turned into monsters! ...But that was probably a dream, right?" She gave a light giggle.

"No, but you're safe now."

"How long was I in that giant… thing, then?"

"Almost all day."

"Then what took you so long?!" She asked, sitting up. I sighed.

"Nothing. Come on, let's eat, and you get some sleep. I'll guard you." I said. She nodded, and that's what we did. Now I'm looking up every thirty seconds as I write this to make sure nothing happens to her. I guess Mario was right. After you get past the rudeness, and the yelling, and the insults, Daisy is kind of a sweet girl. Or maybe it's just that I'm SO tired of her insults and I want to see the better side of her. Either way, she's a good person. Now I have to end this entry, and really keep watch, because I just heard a weird noise… Let's hope we can get through Cloudville tomorrow without any problems. End sixth entry.


End file.
